Spectre
(1) (1) (1) & (1) (10) (1) (2) (5) (3) Etoposide |first = |voice = }} Kevin "Drake" Winters, better known as, "Drake" is one of the few remaining anti-heroes in the present day, he is feared by both heroes and criminals while working as the "Badass Anti-hero", otherwise known as Spectre. Drake is also currently the leader of the Anti-hero group called The Exiles. The Spectre is considered to be one of the most dangerous men on Earth despite not being a high-tier meta-human. Drake was born to Howard and Carol Winters in 1995, on August 19th. He was named after his father's best friend, Kevin Danvers. Being born to a family of well known Restaurateur and winemaker, Drake naturally received best education and lived a life of luxury but Drake was never satisfied with his lifestyle, he wanted to help people and fight all the injustice around him. After successfully stopping a mugger, he realized that fighting crime not only gave him thrill and amusement but also made him feel content. Drake continued to take down street thugs and local punks until his father, Howard intervened. After the death of his mother, Drake's father forbade him from leaving the house. In fact, he was only allowed to leave house for school and gym. However, Drake was not convinced with the theory of his mother killing herself and continued to investigate by himself and got himself into trouble. However, he was saved by the formerly retired Superhero, Black Bird. The aftermath of the rescue caused Drake to be overtly fascinated with superheroes, specially, Black Bird and he soon discovered by an accident that it was his own father who saved him that night. Following a brief argument, his father reluctantly agreed to train Drake and soon enough, Drake became Black Bird's side-kick, known as, "Silver Shrike"; named after . After realizing that his, father did not "actually" retire but was kicked out of the Superhero team and given a false story because of his work, he began investigating his father and found out that he is actually an alcoholic who has several drinking and driving cases and was involved in two kidnappings and even once molested an young girl. Angry at being betrayed by his father, Drake at first thought to confront him but then, he found out that his father had married another woman before his mother. He met Sandra Knightley and found out that he would come home either drunk or injured from his fights and would often insult her or beat her up, this causes Drake to become suspicious of his father and soon, he leaves his father's house to travel to China and wanted to settle there. He decided that super hero life was not for him and that heroes are nothing but criminals wearing masks. However, within the next few months he met Master Lei who trained him to achieve his true potential and gave him a new purpose in life. After completing his education from China, Kevin returned to Canada only to find out that his father was now in prison due to his involvement in a murder. He spent the next few months trying to find his peace of mind. However, he noticed that most teenagers with powers would use their powers for their benefit and most superheroes of this era had become selfish. Wanting to fix all of that and his city, he took up the mantle of Spectre and became an anti-hero. During this time, he found out that he received his powers because both of parents were meta-humans and seemingly, it was around this time when he first met another anti-hero called, Equinox. Personality Drake has a playful and cocky personality and a tendency to ignore authority, often using unorthodox methods which are met with disapproval by his teammates. Both the Spectre and Drake, for lack of a better term, is complicated. He was both heroic and selfless even as a child, choosing to take down a fully grown man with a knife to prevent him from looting an elder woman, even though it meant putting his own life on the line. As a child, Drake came to be intolerant for injustice and in equality. He saved as many as weak children from bullying in his school, as humanly possible. However, his behavior often got him in trouble, even then, it did not stop him from standing up for what's right. Spectre has "daddy issues" with both his actual father Howard and his subsequent father figure Lei, having lost both either to death or from being abandoned. Drake admitted that his father was a sorrowful, lost soul who further became completely emotionally unable for both of his children and replaced the guilt of letting his wife die with the "bottle". When confronted by Alex, their father verbally abused her and made her sleep outside the house for that night. Ever since the beginning, Drake has shared a very strained relationship with his father. Drake from his childhood was considered to be one of the finest minds in Vancouver and proved himself to be something of a child prodigy by earning his PhD in Chemistry from MIT while training and collecting intel simultaneously. He is capable of amazing feats of observation and induction and although he says he isn't a natural at running down "investigations", some people maintain that he must be. Lei's abandonment and his father's secret relationship with a criminal empire has left Drake with difficulty forging real emotional connections, despite his determination to not let this define him. Drake has suffered what one could define as a, "chain of mental traumas" and this has shaped him into the man, we know him today. Unable to allow injustice, he got frustrated when the police or judge failed to help. He decided to work as a vigilante to save people and help where the justice system could not. In fact, during career as a sidekick, he aimed to help only innocent people. As a member of the Winters family, he is not afraid of taunting others, although after the deaths of his mother and betrayal of Red Ravager he has become more cautious and knows that his actions can have terrible consequences. However, as Spectre, he can be very intimidating and often uses psychological manipulation and taunting to get what he wants. The Spectre's also immensely disciplined emotionally. He excels at masking and compartmentalizing his emotions. Spectre is also very wise and calculating, quick to take notice of talented individuals that are good at keeping secrets, and when the opportunity presented itself invites such individuals to join his cause. He eventually forms The Exiles after realizing, he himself wont be able to take-down individuals such as, Blue Tiger and his entire organization. He admits that he does not like lying to his friends and family about his double life, he only does it to protect them, from his secret life as Spectre. It has been established that, Spectre has a soft spot for his adoptive sister and can be overprotective sometimes. There is in fact, nothing in the world, he wouldn't do to help her when she's in trouble or guide her in her life. He is very grateful to his sister and respects her like a mother. During his time as a freelancer (prior to becoming a sidekick) he demonstrated extreme selflessness as he kept risking his life for others, even after he barely made it out of dangerous situations and ended up badly wounded multiple times. He has a sense of justice and honor, and is nearly fearless. However, Spectre has no qualms with killing if necessary and can often resort to using fatal force against his enemies. While fighting crime he can be very brutal and heavily injures criminals. Even when avoiding to kill them, he ends up severally beating them and leaving them with broken bones and tissue loss/blood loss. While to the rest of the world, he seems like a disrespectful, fairly smart, scintillating (a diva, if you will) who exhibits a happy demeanor in reality, he has become a responsible, serious, disciplined, calculating, intelligent warrior, tactician and vigilante with a newly defined sense of loyalty with a floating moral compass, if a rather tortured and damaged individual, who would always look out for those he cared for. He is often plagued by failures, such as, not being able to save a hostage or failing to catch a criminal bothers him as they pose a great threat to the society. Till this day, he has not gotten over the guilt of "letting his" mother die and trusting Howard Winters. Spectre is a master manipulator, a trait also possessed by his arch enemy, Blue Tiger. He's obsessed with unmasking Blue Tiger and, it has become apparent, Blue Tiger is obsessed with him. As Exodus put it, "It's a kind of love, Drake." He forms few personal attachments for fear of losing more loved ones. His temper is well controlled, and shows high level of restraint though he is prone to emotional outbursts when the situation involves someone he holds dear. However, his anger is worse and rather poorly controlled if he suffers heavy injury. At times, Drake is taken over by self doubt and has nearly quit his career as an anti-hero/vigilante on at least two occasions. There is a close friendship and a hinted-at romantic attraction between him and Selena Barnes. Drake is aware that his attachment to Selena could make her a target for Blue Tiger and specially, The Mist and hence, tries to deny it. He even goes as far as to sometimes ignoring her, only to later apologize to her. He has a genuine concern for both Selena and Exodus and claims that they are the only people he holds dear to himself. While an excellent team leader, he is not overtly attached with his team and even refuses to share his personal life with them. As the established businessman, he is obviously a lady charmer himself but refuses to use women as his tools unless absolutely necessary. He has been defined as, "beautiful, brilliant, charming and yet somewhat of a tragic figure" by women. In 2014, he was ranked 21 on "America's Top 50 Handsome, Eligible Bachelors". He has both a dry and sarcastic sense of humor. While as the vigilante, he prefers to keep his laughs as less as possible but as Drake (himself), he is actually very funny and drops sarcastic comments very often. When he was in his early teens, he tended to be blind when it came down to his family, not wanting to believe when they're up to something or that, they can be dangerous or if they're straight up lying to him. As of now, he has developed much more than just being a "good and honest" boy trying to make a difference. It has been revealed that he is a master manipulator, who is able to adjust his personality in order to gain the trust of others. While he still manages to retain a calm and collected personality, he has very little of the loyalty or morals that he previously demonstrated; which might indicate that his previously demonstrated personality traits might as well be a facade. With his conditioned ability to suppress his emotions and moral conscience, Spectre was a deceptively cooperative and protective teammate until he tore Apostle from inside out. However, since Drake displays a terrifying ability to believe utterly almost whatever he chooses in a given moment, it is next to impossible to say what he values deep down, or even if there is a 'deep down'. It often seems that he is trying to genuinely help those in need, or atone for his actions, but those moments pass, and the Drake in their wake appears not to regret anything. One thing was noted for sure, that was his pity for Green Monkey and even offered him advice to fix his life. He was even present during Monkey's funeral, although under a disguise to avoid being spotted. Appearance Rise of specter.jpg|Drake without his suit. first suit.jpg|First Official Spectre Suit. specter.jpg|Current Armored Suit. Before_spectre.jpg|First Costume. Young_drake_winter.jpg|A Young Kevin. As_the_archer.jpg|In training. Spectre_new_suit.jpg|Current Suit. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Senses: Spectre's senses of hearing, touch and vision operate at a range considerably higher than that of a normal human-being. His eyesight is particularly strong in low-light conditions. He is apparently also able to move his eyes independently of each other. His enhanced night vision is at least seven times superior than a normal human. Spectre's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 3 decibels to 8 dB at a range of 50 feet. His enhanced hearing ability also allows him to hear people conversing from several feet away. He can even listen to their heart beat over a considerable distance. With his highly developed sense of smell, he can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a single person. His sense of smell in fact is so strong that he can smell fear and detect if someone is lying, by sensing a change in their body odor. He can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. He can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperature. He can dodge attacks and even bullets by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving such as footsteps. Spectre's sense of taste is also enhanced however, his sense of taste is neither as advanced or refined as his other senses. **'Enhanced Equilibrium': His sense of balance is enhanced giving him perfect equilibrium, greatly increasing his agility and refining his movements. He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'ESP/6th Sense/Automatic Threat Detection/Danger Sense': The Spectre is able to sense incoming projectiles or surrounding dangers automatically if they are within the radius of 300 meters. He can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted obstacles around him and this sense automatically uploads a 3-D print of his surrounding in his brain almost immediately, giving him a 360 degree sense/awareness of his surroundings. While the sense is not activated unless he is approaching something that may harm him (eg-An oncoming vehicle while crossing the road) or if he is being approached by one (eg: a missile). While this gives him an exact idea of objects and the danger if it is within the range of 500 meters. Anything outside that is not captured by this sense. Although, his sense will still warn him if there's a danger, it won't be able to foresee/tell the direction or intensity of the danger. He can use this sense to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. However, the downside of this sense is, the 6th sense is tied with his automatic reflexes, that triggers both dodging and hitting back. Spectre is unable to control this consciously, hence if someone draws a gun, he will automatically disarm that person and hit him back. For example, he once kicked a police officer until he broke his ribs because the officer drew a gun on him. Despite its' incredible ability, Spectre mentions that his sense is nowhere near as honed as his mother's sense. ***'Supernatural Awareness: Spectre can automatically discern the occurrence of an explosion, energy blast or explosive force. He can tell whether an explosion force is occurring regardless of how large or small it may happen to be. He is able to identify any level of threats from anyone or anything by means of his unmatched and honed sixth sense. This is an offshoot of his Danger Sense and allows him to be just "aware" of random things at an unspecified range. He can subconsciously detect cross-dimensional portals or barriers within a limited range of 250 meters. *'Enhanced Speed': He is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with other super-humans. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they had a chance to react. His speed is said to be around 66 mph (106 km/h) making him faster than most low level meta-humans. **'Enhanced Agility': Spectre's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Spectre's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about roughly 15 times greater than a trained human being. In combination with his heightened sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. * '''Accelerated Healing': Spectre has a limited healing factor. It allows him to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spectre has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. *'Psi-Shields/Limited Telepathic Resistance': Spectre also has psi-shields which were given to him/implanted inside his mind by Master Lei to protect him from psychics. However, they do not provide absolute immunity against telepathy or mind control. Abilities *'Physical Conditioning': Despite the fact that Spectre possesses an advanced metabolism and enhanced physical status, his powers do not however, boost his strength, durability and stamina. For a human without enhanced strength or endurance, Spectre has shown remarkable strength and durability although, his stats are not even close to being superhuman. He is classed as an amazing athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. It is his rigorous training that allows him to lift at least 340 lbs (over two times his own weight) even without needing to use his sense of touch. A side effect of his sense of touch is Spectre's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too, thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and endurance to peak human levels. This also allows him to numb himself to pain occasionally. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the strength and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises. He has also trained to control his powers and use them to their full extent. His great strength and chi allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron although, this does cause some injury to his arm. **'Peak-human Strength': He is arguably one of the "strongest" humans without enhanced strength. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Spectre has shown incredible strength throughout the years. By the time he became Spectre, he could lift just over 660 lbs (675 lbs) at his peak. Currently, he is capable of lifting 750 lbs at his peak, although not without experience some discomfort. **'Peak-human Durability': He has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. **'Peak-human Stamina/Endurance': He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. His training and his determination grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 6 minutes. The Spectre also has an exceptionally high tolerance for pain and fatigue. *'Marksmanship': While no master, Spectre does possess considerable skills in archery and was taught how to use a long bow and a flat bow by Lei. But what really makes him a worthy opponent is his uncanny skill with guns and throwing knives. He is a skilled point shooter (the ability to fire a gun accurately with both eyes open), as well as hit moving targets in vehicles and heroes and villains with amazing speed and precision as a result of his extensive training and experience. Deadly accurate with sniper rifles, assault rifles and pistols, he has no qualms shooting a criminal dead that has a hostage held close at gunpoint. At some point, he also became an expert at using a crossbow but prefers using a hand gun instead. He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. While it is still unconfirmed, Spectre mentioned that, "there's no firearm of earth that I can't use to its fullest extent." *'Master Acrobat': Thanks to his great agility and phenomenal equilibrium, Spectre is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed. He is easily capable of performing b-twists, corkscrew, cheat gainer, loser flip and handless cartwheel. Spectre has also demonstrated the ability to safely pull off a triple back flip, double tick tock and even managed to perform a handstand on an uneven surface. He is also shown to be fast enough to catch up to an Equinox who was riding a motorcycle simply by jumping from one roof top to another; displaying his parkour skills in the process. *'Superb Martial Artist/Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even before any official training, Drake was a very competent hand-to-hand combatant. Due to his training under his own father and Lei, the Spectre has become an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. In his early pre-teen years (10-12), he taught himself to fight and often engaged in multiple street fights due to his rage and intolerance for injustice. He was able to hold out on his own while fighting three thugs using nothing but his rage and street-fighting skills while at the young age of 12. As he grew up, he became more skilled and even joined a Boxing gym for a few months before finally leaving it to be trained by his father. He became skilled enough to take-down two armed thugs without even taking a single hit from them and continued to engage the other two for an extended period of time before finally taking them down. While technically, he was trained from the age of 12 but ever since his childhood, Drake has had a spirit of a true warrior. Within two years, Drake mastered the art of Jujutsu, Boxing, Dragon Kung Fu, Bōjutsu (basic) and Wrestling under his father's wing and went on to become one of the most skilled side-kicks, then. However, Lei before teaching him anything, taught him how to channel his anger and use it as a weapon. With Lei's training, Drake became skilled in Aikido, Ninjutsu, Okinawan kobudō, Eskrima, Savate, Jeet Kune Do and Kenjutsu. Although it is unknown where he picked up this ability, Drake is also an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons. He improvises his fighting skills with a series of lethal maneuvers. He is more than capable of killing up to a dozen enemies unarmed; as well as stand toe to toe with some of the greatest martial artists. He is shown to be highly proficient with a pair of Karambit Knives, using them as his main weapons in his early career as a crime fighter. He has shown to have lethal skill in wielding them, both in close combat and throwing them from long distance. He was able to throw two karambits from long distance with exceptional precision straight through a glass window to kill two thieves. He credits Lei solely for making him who he is, since Lei is the one who taught him weapon arts and unarmed combat. Lei helped him control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy(chi)control. Spectre's fighting style blends, Jujutsu, Boxing, Aikido, Savate, Ninjutsu (combat techniques and stealth), Jeet Kune Do and Eskrima with Wrestling, Capoeira Contemporânea and Dragon Kung Fu. His knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. **'Weapon Expert': Spectre is a master of using several weapons due to his martial art training and experience has a hero. Spectre is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of all types of firearms such as pistols, sniper rifles, automatic assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, grenade launchers and martial art based weapon such as- Bō, Kama, Sai and kyoketsu-shoge. ***'Swordsmanship/Skilled Swordsman': Drake trained for six months under Lei in the art of swordsmanship and has become highly skilled at kenjutsu and fencing. He became so skillful, that he could easily defeat two trainers at once and even managed to hold his own against Lei. Drake was also able to block a shuriken hurled at him using his sword. He also learned fencing at the young age of 9 under the tutelage of his mother. ***'Expert Stick Fighter': He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include metal poles, Chinese wax staffs, batons, Bō staffs, nunchaku, crow bars and paired short sticks. After becoming a sidekick, he used a bo as his primary weapon for a short period of time and usually engaged his opponents using the art of Bōjutsu -- or staff technique. He has truly became a master of stick fighting after being trained by Lei in Bōjutsu (advanced), Eskrima, Nuba fighting and kobudō. *'Gifted Intellect': The Spectre is a highly-skilled computer hacker, capable of breaking into almost any computer system, this makes him easily one of the most important members of The Exiles. Drake himself, is a brilliant chemist and biologist, he is responsible for analyzing blood samples, chemical compounds, tire tracks, etc. With his sheer knowledge of applied sciences and detective skills, Spectre has become something of a great investigator over the period of time. He is also responsible for the creation of Inorganic Tissue, for which he apparently won a prize. Drake mentions that once he was a pre-med student but chose not to pursue a boring career of a Doctor. He has been confirmed to be something of a prodigy given that he has a PhD in Chemistry from MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) and a MS in Microbiology from Johns Hopkins University by the time he was 20. **'Deception/Psychological Manipulation': Spectre has a taste for deception and psychological manipulation. As a result, most of his fights end up in his favor without having him to physically fight and beat down his opponent. He also has an habit of setting up traps for his enemies. **'Medical Knowledge/Toxicology/Skilled Chemist': It has been shown that Spectre is educated in various types of medicine and first aid. He was able to provide medical attention to himself and others. He is capable of performing complex surgerious as well as analyzing blood samples. The Spectre has great, if not innate, medical knowledge, enabling him to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. He has knowledge of several herbs and create both poisons and medicines using them. He has demonstrated great aptitude for diagnosing people based on their body language and behavior. He can even create potions with certain medicinal values that allows one to compensate for tissue loss. He is a skilled chemist, as seen, he was able to reengineer the serum that gave The Goliath his powers and created an antidote for it. **'Multilingualism': Spectre is capable of speaking at least five languages. He is fluent in English, Japanese, Hindi, Russian and Spanish. **'Cooking/Pastry Chef Skills': Drake has some cooking skills. However, by his own claim, he is more of a baker/pastry chef than an overall expert. **'Expert Tracker': Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. **'Hypnotism': Drake has shown to be a skilled hypnotist, although the Spectre's ability to dominate – even by stare and voice alone – has been shown to be far more pronounced than an average hypnotist. He is so skilled that, he once hypnotized himself to prevent himself from giving out any information to CIA at the age of 17. **'Disguise': Spectre used a simplistic yet effective disguise to fool the cops and attend Green Monkey's funeral. Weakness *''' Decapitation/Asphyxiation': Decapitation or asphyxiation is sure to kill Drake, despite his endurance and lung capacity. *'Psi-Shield Limit and Limited Healing': Spectre's healing has very clear limits. While it can help him regrow damaged tissue, quickly recover from blunt force attacks and even help him heal from broken bones and torn muscles in a day or two, it cannot allow him to regrow missing limbs or regrow an entire internal organ. His Psi-shield affords him the ability to block out telepaths and mental intrusion to a certain degree. If several telepaths assault him at the same time, it is possible that his psi-shield will be shattered. *'Hyper-Sense Exploitation/Sensory Overload': Spectre's superhuman senses render him extraordinarily vulnerable to odors and excessive noise, which can temporarily weaken his other senses and make him incapable of focusing. In addition, if he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Spectre can easily be immobilized which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. Due to having hyper senses and chromesthesia, it is possible for him to experience sensory overload. *'Possesses Peak-Human Strength and Normal Durability': Unlike rest of his attributes, Spectre's durability and strength function on nigh-peak human levels. This means, he is as susceptible to physical injury and fatigue as any normal human is. *'Driving': Having spent most of life being driven home by his driver and spending most his time studying and training, Drake never learned how to drive. Spectre can neither fly a helicopter nor even drive a motorcycle. *'Super Synesthesia': Due to having a form of what one might call "grapheme synesthesia" crossed with "Lexical-gustatory synesthesia", Spectre views some letters and numbers as extremely "pretty" and others as hideous. A few conversations can also trigger very unpleasant taste in his mouth, literally. Not only can taste be involved, but so can temperature, texture and even the location on the tongue. He describes the taste of the word love as, "fresh, juicy and berry-ish" while the word "prison" tastes like " cold, hard, bacon." His synesthesia gave him trouble back in his childhood, specially with anything linked with "mathematics". *'Range': Spectre is unable to detect an incoming danger if it is more than 300 meters away from him. *'Soft Tissue Cancer': At some point in life, Spectre developed a sarcoma; a type of cancer that develops from certain tissues, like bone or muscle. He was confirmed to have soft tissue sarcoma at the age of 21 and lost his hope and had to quit his vigilante career for sometime. He has soft tissue sarcoma both in his arm and his legs, thus making him unable to continue his hero career without bonding with the Etoposide. However, when bonded with Etoposide, he can not only continue to fight at his peak, in fact, his physical prowess is further enhanced. Equipment *'New Spectre Suit/Etoposide: Etoposide supplies the Spectre with extraordinary abilities as well as serves as a life containment and healing suit for him. Other than protecting him from sustain massive and detrimental injuries to his body, his armored suit exchanges physical attribute and protect his body at all costs. Due to its symbiotic nature, his suit does actually feed on his anger, rage and anxiety to continue to function. The sentient nature of the suit allows it to suggest Drake with multiple tactics and assist him in multiple things. It is not only programmed to be more empathetic and attached with Spectre but also has recently formed a psionic bond with him which allows it to mentally interact with the Spectre. This allows Etoposide to find and merge with Drake regardless of how far they are from each other. **'''Paralyzing Nanobots: Can release several nanobots from its fingers that attack central nervous system, infecting the brain of a human or metahuman through electronic impulses, causing the individual to lose control of his abilities for a couple of minutes. **'Enhanced Strength': The suit grants him sufficient strength to lift in excess of 3.5 tons. So far, he has demonstrated the ability to lift up to 5 tons. **'Enhanced Durability': Besides immunity to fire and heat, Etoposide also shows strong resistance against electricity and ultrasonic attacks. Even if the first three armored layers of the suit is somehow destroyed, the fourth layer is fortified with thick integrated layers of graphene reinforced by several carbon nanotubes, which makes the armored suit much more durable than his Spectre Suit. It does have an internal layer which has rubber like padding to protect him from shocks and impacts but despite this, it is not impossible to harm him while merged with Etoposide. The entire suit has 8 light weight layers, with the three outer layers being the toughest to pierce or harm. The first three layers protect him from bullets, energy blasts, heat, cold, knives, grenades and even impacts. The fourth layer is bullet and knife proof while fifth layer functions like a hazmat suit and protects him from high temperature, pressure and radiation. The function of the rest of the layers remain unknown except it has been hinted that one of them contains a device that enhances neuro-muscular transmission and another layer has self-repair/limited mechanical repair capability. ***'Energy Shield': Also contains energy shielding that can protect him from harm in case the suit figures out that its normal durability cannot protect him from projectiles or energy blasts. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. The energy shield seems to be extremely effective as it once protected him from being struck down by lightning. Although it is strong enough to take lightning head on and being riddled by bullets and still remain intact, the shield is far from being indestructible. **'Attachable Jets': His boots contain a pair of rocket powered jets that can be attached with his boots which ultimately enable him to have a sustained flight and levitation. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air. Thanks to them psionically bonded with him as well, he can remove them any time and make them forcibly attach themselves with other people. ***'Mesh Webbing Glider': It could allow Spector glide via mesh webbing on its arms. The pseudo web form is a biodegradable filament generator. This allows for controlled gliding. **'Gauntlets/Armored Gloves': There is a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching or otherwise striking someone, including allowing for needles to pass through tough skin.The glove designs that incorporate fingertip blades also have joint armor-reinforcement in the glove, from the wrists and knuckles to the fingers. The glove is coated with a layer of diamond nitrile which provides superior grip. His gauntlets contains a sharp yet small retractable blade (Each) which have been laced with kryptonite, so as to harm those of Kryptonian origin. **'Lenses': The suit has red lenses which gives it a rather very imposing appearance. The lenses allow for long eye-relief and panoramic real-world/-time viewing. Includes several optical spectrum modes with synthesized information overlay. **'Self-Contained Life-Support System': The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against various forms of toxins, gases and various diseases. **'User Healing Capability and Toxin Cleansing': The suit was designated to restore and rebuild damaged body tissues, granting Spectre tremendous regenerative abilities and augmenting his physical abilities; eventually sending his cancer into regression and causing some of his tumors to shrink drastically. After sensing the impurity, Etoposide can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. This feature was used by Spectre to cure his father from his alcoholism, although Howard died anyways due to a fight between him and Ympe. It can also remove elevated amount of toxins, fats and sugar from the wearer's body. ***'False Skin Layering': It also features an interior skin that monitors vital signs and produces medical repair capabilities. such as hardening around the area of a broken arm to hold the bone in place and administering painkillers. Now obviously, the suit cannot regenerate and heal broken bones and tissue loss while in battle mode and hence, the suit must be switched to "Healing Mode" which makes the user vulnerable to attacks. **'Telepathy Inhibitor': The Etoposide is so deeply psionically bonded with Spectre that it can shut out other organic beings, computers and specially telepaths from venturing his mind. His suit completely blocks out telepathic signals. **'Organic Matter Control': The suit can also use the same substance comprising the symbiotic organic sentient suit in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Spectre can manipulate the suit's matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. **'Stealth': The suit conceals Spectre's natural body odor from reaching out of his body as well as block the effects of pheromones on him. The Most important feature of the suit is its sensitivity to light. Therefore, it darkens when there is more light in the area. The space between the joints of the suit is increased, so to reduce the sound caused by movement. **'Built in Utility Belt': The suit features a built in utility belt with multiple cylinder like pouches which houses multiple Caltrops, Karambit Knives, Flechettes, M34 grenades, Smoke bombs and a vial of Tabun as well as its antidote. *'Concealed Communicator': He carries a voice-operated, wireless and weal concealed communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. He has to wear this communicator because unlike the Spectre Suit, Etoposide doesn't have a built in com. *'Katana': *'Heckler & Koch HK45': *'Walther P99': Former Equipment *'Spectre Suit': *'Heckler & Koch MP7': *'Utility Belt': Trivia * Spectre/Drake originally hated the idea of becoming a leader but took on the role anyways. * Spectre did in fact, inherit his mother's powers. Which include his enhanced senses and an ESP. **While Drake did inherit his mother's unique ESP, his is nowhere as near as acute and developed as hers. * Drake is, so far, the richest member of the Exiles, as he is the owner of a chain of restaurants called, "The Winters" and is also an owner of a winery and a nightclub; called Winter Beverage and R00T respectively. He also holds a position as a consultant on "The Silversmith Global Group". This and the fact that his adoptive sister inherited all of her real parents's wealth (they were millionaires) when combined makes him one of the richest anti-hero of all times. **The author was not initially aware of Spectre's wealth until it was pointed out to him. * Drake was born on the same day as the author. * There is no account or explanation of how Drake learned "Capoeira Contemporânea". However, it has been confirmed that neither Lei nor Howard taught him the art. * Spectre shares his birthday as well as his personality traits with the author himself. * When Red Ravager and Spectre has an argument about Spectre not saving Raveger's mother and instead chasing Blue Tiger, Spectre replies with, "For heavens sake, Jasper! I am not The Doctor! I cannot be everywhere." **That was obviously a Doctor Who reference. **He once again refers to the series when Selena asks if they could travel back in time and stop Blue Tiger from being resurrected and he mocks her by saying, "Sure, you get the Elder wand and I'll go get the TARDIS ready!" ***That statement serves both as a Harry Potter reference as well as a Doctor Who reference. * Spectre refers to popular shows and movies such as- The Big Bang Theory, Doctor Who, The Harry Potter Series, Naruto (Anime not manga), Sherlock, How I Met your Mother, House of Wax, Saw, Jurassic Park, Breaking Bad and Mad Men. This might hint that, in this universe, perhaps all of those exist as TV shows/movies as well. * It has been suggested strongly that due to his enhanced senses and extrasensory, Spectre maybe aware of the 4th wall. Although, he has never broken the 4th wall and conversed with the audience directly, he did claim that the universe he lives in is a "false" one. Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero